High School
by CityOfTwilightandDivergent
Summary: Bella already lives in forks ,has a group of friends,she is confident, has a little sister and has a great life. When the Cullens move to town she seems to be getting a feeling she has never experienced and before she knows what is happening her and her friends have befriended the Cullens. What could Happen? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maybe, I should start by intorducing myself, I'm Isabella Swan,Bella for short. I am a Junior in high school and I have five best friends well ten if you include the boys as well. Yes, I know we have a big group but we have all grown up with each other, our parents were best friends too when they were younger so we have known eachother for all our lives.

Martine or Martii for short, Mallory, Jordane, Iris and Rochelle are the girls and Ash, Austin, Isaac, Alex and Josh are the boys, we are like family to be quite honest.

I live with my mum, Renee, my dad, Charlie, and my little sister who was three years old at the moment called went from job to job, she never really knew what she wanted to do in life. Charlie was the Chief of Police of Forks, a small rainy town in Washington.

I looked at the clock in my room and quickly jumped up and rushed to my closet becuase I knew the girls would be here soon, they always came over before school.

I opened my closet and got dressed in my black short-sleeved top with 'Act like a lady, talk like a boss' written across the front in white letters and my light blue ripped jeans. When I had finished I went over to my bed where I had left my black snapback hat with 'us verses them' written on the front and put it on my head backwards.**(AN:Outfit on my Profile)**

I ran down the stairs and got my black and white high top trainers and shoved them on my feet then I ran back upstairs and waited for thr girls to get here.

Martii was the first one to get here wearing her black short-sleeved top with a batman sign on the front, Fishnet tights, light blue denim ripped shorts and black and white high tops with her black school bag that was now on my bed and some sunglasses that were on top of her pitch black hair. "Hey! Is no one else here yet?" Martii asked, out of breath, as she sat down on my bed.

"Nope, clearly not," I replied.

"Ha ha," she shot back.

I laughed and shook my head as I went over to the window just to see Jordane and Iris pull up outside.

They were laughing up the stairs and I had to shush them because my mum was ill and Niomi was still asleep and I wanted to leave the house without my little sister trying to come with us, yes, she does that sometimes.

Iris was wearing a white short-sleeved top with 'wild at heart' the 'heart' being an actually picture of a heart, blacked ripped jeans, white converse, her black school bag slung over he shoulder and her sunglasses on top of her light brown hair.

Jordane was wearing a black skirt, black vest top, denim jacket with a gray hood, gray canvas sneeakers and her black school bag.

"Ugh, this is way to much for a monday," Iris complained as she flopped back on my bed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, did you know there is gonna be some new kids today," Jordane said as she sat on my desk chair.

"Yeah, I heard that,my dad was talking about it last night, there was going to be a new doctor starting at the hospital and his kids were starting forks high school,"I replied.

"Yeah, aren't they from Chicago?" Martii asked from the end of my bed.

"I haven't heard of it at all," Iris said.

We all laughed as we heard the car honk outside and I knew Rochelle and Mallory were here, they woudn't of come in because they will have seen everyones cars outside.

We all walked out of my house and walked over to Rochelle's Car. Mallory's head popped out of the passenger side window,"Hey!" she smiled and we waved back at her, she was waring a pink jumper, light blue jeans and black ankle boots and I could see her black school back on the floor by her feet.

Mallory brushed a bit of her blonde hair out of the way as the wind blew it over her face and Rochelle got out and walked around the side to stand near us and I noticed that she was wearing a red t-shirt with 'never say monday'written across the front in white, some white jeans, black boots and she had her black and white school bag on her shoulder.

We talked about the new kids coming and predicting what they were going to be like until we realised we had to go so we all got in our cars and went to school.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it and I am going to write another chapter later so I don't know if it will be up today or tomorrow. The outfits, cars, houses and everything will be on my profile even if I didn't describe them. Please Review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own anything except my characters and the plot.**

Chapter 2

We all pulled up at school and when we got out we scanned the parking lot for the boys and immediantly found them stood with five other kids that I had never seen before.

_These must be the new students _I thought to myself as we all got our bags out and walked across the parking lot, we decided we were going to just walk in to school and let them find us later.

Then we heard,"YO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" yeah, that was most probably Ash shouting that. We turned around knowing we were busted and walked over to them all.

"Hi," Iris said with a dull expression on her face.

"Dude, stop looking like some kid just spat in your face," Rochelle said elbowing Iris in the ribs.

Iris flinched and glared at Rochelle with her dark green eyes.

"OK, um, guys these are the Cullens, they are new," Isaac introduced, "and these weird people right here are Bella,Martii,Jordane,Iris,Mallory and Rochelle," he continued while nodding his head at us.

It didn't go unnoticed that he called us weird so I kicked him, right in the back of the leg.

He rolled around on the floor like a baby whilst everyone laughed and I just stared at this person, if you could call him that it was more like an angel, that was stood in front of me which I had only just realised when Isaac moved out of the way.

"Isaac, get up, people are staring,"Austin snapped and Isaac jumped up and cleared his throat then leaned against his car trying to look cool. He didn't.

"Anyway," Austin said dragging out the 'anyway' he turned back around away from Isaac,"This is,Alice, Emmet,Rosalie, Jasper and Edward,"Austin introduced.

_So the gods name was Edward_ I thought, and smiled to myself,"Well are we going to get going or what?" I asked them breaking the silence and everyone agreed.

"You guys already got your schedual, right?"Rochelle asked as we all walked in a long line walking towards the school building.

"Yup,"Alice said.

"OK then," Rochelle replied and we walked in to school, we all looked at our scheduals to see who had which class with who as we didn't know cause it was the first day of junior year so we had new scheduals.

_My Schedual:_

_Art (with Martii, Iris, Josh and Rosalie)_

_Math ( with Alice, Jasper, Jordane, Rochelle and Ash)_

_Lunch ( with everyone)_

_Biology ( With Edward)_

_Gym (With Alex, Emmett and Mallory)_

I smiled to myself, I quite liked my schedual if I had to be honest,"We all meet up outside on the benches for lunch on nice days, such as today, so just go there when you have finished with your class," Alex informed our new friends.

"OK, will do," Jasper said.

We all nodded and me, Martii, Iris, Josh and Rosalie walked to Art class.

The morning seemed to go pretty fast and before I new it me, Alice, Jordane, Jasper, Rochelle and Ash were walking outside and over to the benches where everyone else were already sat.

We talked for a while then Jessica, Mike,Angela, Ben and Eric were coming over to say hello to the new kids.

Jess sat next to me and whispered in my ear," Who is that?" she asked, nodding her head towards Edward.

"Edward Cullen, why?" I whispered back cautiously.

"He's Hot!" she said back and I got a weird feeling in my stomach, I wasn't really sure what it was.

"Oh, OK," I replied back and shuffled away from her.

Don't get me wrong I like Jess its just sometimes she annoys the hell out of me.

When they eventually went away it was about time for us to go to class and as we went I realised I had a class with Edward, on my own, with no one to help me if I got nervous. _Oh Shit._

**Annnd that's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter Edward and Bella will meet properly and I will be nice and give you a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

_Sneak Peak..._

_"My dad's going to kill me," I said._

_"Come on he won't be that mad," Mallory assured me._

_"Oh really? Forgetting to pick up my little sister, who is three years old. I mean dude, I'm already twety minutes late! He's going to freak and ground me forever!" I exclaimed as I rushed around in my room to get my shoes back on and find my car keys._

_"Could you give me a ride?" I asked Mallory desperetly as I couldn't find my car keys anywhere._

_"I can't, I don't have my car, and I have to go to my nans to help her with something," she replied._

_"Ugh okay, okay, I will have to call someone else," I said and I heard a faint 'bye' before I hung up my phone and then called the first person that I knew may be able to help me._

**There you go! Please Review!:)**


End file.
